


moments spent with you

by tsunade (boxofroses)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/tsunade
Summary: There are moments where Kakashi realize that there’s no one else in this world he’d rather spend his life with.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Maito Gai | Might Guy
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	moments spent with you

**Author's Note:**

> i've been wanting to write a kakagai for a while and i finally gave in and indulged myself in this domestic fluff, roommates/boyfriends kakagai. i like the idea of retelling all of their dumb and silly moments together, considering how long they've known each other. 
> 
> anyways, i hope you enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it ^^
> 
> kudos and comments are always appreciated <3

There are moments where Kakashi realize that there’s no one else in this world he’d rather spend his life with. 

**1\. singing in the shower**

“Gai, we’re going to be late for the jounin meeting,” Kakashi calls. It was rare for him to care whether or not he's late to arrive at something. But in dire times where war is approaching, he'd rather not play his chances on being yelled at by Tsunade. “Oi, Gai.”

Still no answer. Kakashi wonders exactly how loud it is inside the bathroom that Gai’s singing is drowning out the sound of the shower instead.

They’re due at the meeting venue in half an hour. He knows that he could just get there in a flash. But with Gai in tow, he’d know that the other jounin would want to physically run there instead of poofing away into a cloud of smoke. 

There's a limit to how much Kakashi would raise his voice, tired of even thinking about raising his voice even more than he already has. He tries to knock the door.

“Maito Gai,” Kakashi says as he knocks on the door. But instead of answering Kakashi, Gai goes into the second chorus of his song. 

“I’m leaving without you.” Kakashi finally says, defeated, adjusting the waistband of his pants before readying a hand sign to teleport away. 

As Kakashi poofs away behind his cloud of smoke, the bathroom door unlocks, a mop of wet hair peeking through. 

“Huh? Kakashi? Did you say something?” Gai says, vision a little blurry from the water. When he hears no further response, he shrugs and closes the bathroom door again. He has a new song he wants to sing. 

**2\. air conditioning**

“Please stop moving, I’m getting overheated just seeing you move,” Kakashi mumbles, fanning himself with a paper folding fan he was gifted to by his students during the last matsuri. 

Their air conditioning broke on one of the hottest days of the summer. Clothing has been shed and windows have been opened, but none of them in even the slightest helped Kakashi cool himself down. What he’d give to just go have a dive at the waterfall by the hills. 

Gai, in front of him, for some unknown reason, has grown more active in the heat. Switching from push-ups to sit-ups to jumping jacks, the sort. 

“Kakashi, this is the best weather to get some sweat!” the other jounin exclaims excitedly, sweat running down his face and neck. 

Kakashi rolls his eyes, fanning himself even harder and sticks his face out of the window. It was so hot that even the blowing wind is hot. 

There’s only so much left that he can take off. His shirt has gone off and so has his pants. The only thing left on is his black undershirt and a pair of boxers and he’d be damned if he had to sit in this heat in complete nudity. 

There was something in Gai’s feelings that knew that Kakashi was seconds away from wheezing and melting into a puddle on the floor. So he snatches the fan from the younger and begins to fan away like crazy.

“What are you doing?” Kakashi asks, raising a brow. He pulls on the collar of his undershirt, letting the breeze hit his bare skin. 

“Arm exercise, my dear Kakashi,” Gai responds, still fanning like mad. Kakashi scoffs, knowing well that Gai was just making up excuses. But he’s not complaining. So he lays back and lets himself be cooled down. 

Approximately five minutes later, Gai almost passes out from dehydration and exhaustion. 

**3\. curling up on the couch**

Finding downtime was hard. Especially for jounins of their calibre. But in the rare moments that they can find it, they cherish it. 

The couch was Kakashi’s best friend. It was his ultimate reading spot in their apartment and he almost doesn’t regret cashing out a handsome amount from his savings to purchase it. It’s like sitting on a cloud, he had described to Gai when the other confronted him about it. 

Their matched downtime started when Gai returned from his mission earlier than expected. Kakashi was already perched on top of the couch reading one of his indecent novels when he was surprised to see the other enter through their front door. 

“Yo,” he greets, waving his hand a little. “There’s food in the fridge.” 

“I’ll eat later,” Gai says with a huff, letting his backpack hit the floor. From his tone of voice, Kakashi can tell that there was something bothering him. 

“Didn’t expect you to be back this early,” the silver-haired jounin says while flipping through his book. “Mission went good?”

Gai shakes his head.  _ Ah, so that’s why _ Kakashi thinks to himself. “Wanna talk about it?” the other shakes his head even more in response. “Alright then.” He says as he resumes his reading.

Kakashi was about halfway finished with the passage that he was reading when he felt a head nudge its way underneath his arms, forcibly making him lift them up so said head can rest in his lap. 

“Gai,” Kakashi calls out for his name, slightly inconvenienced since his arms now can’t comfortably rest. 

But the other’s lack of response was telling on how exhausted he had been from his mission, so Kakashi decides to not pick a fight. So he now holds his book in one hand and his other hand threads through tangled black hair. 

Little did he know, Gai had dozed off moments after Kakashi began playing with Gai’s hair. 

**4\. wine night**

Kakashi and Gai knew neither of them were strong drinkers. But as Kakashi said, the quicker you get drunk, the better. And lucky for them, it didn’t take a lot for them to actually get tipsy. 

“Hold ooooon Kakashi,” Gai whines, words a little slurred as he slams down the last of his wine. “I can soooo win in a fight against you,” 

Kakashi scoffs, also downing the last of his drink. “You wanna go? I’ll fight you here right now.”

Gai stands up and yells as he rolls up his sleeve and flexes his biceps. “Bring it oooon!”

“Whadda ya want to do?” Kakashi says again, also slurring his words a little. Good God this wine was strong. Thank you, Genma. 

“I know what we can do!” Gai exclaims. “Arm wrestle! Come on Kakashi,” he grabs Kakashi’s hand and drags the other to the coffee table. 

“Alright,” Kakashi responds, also rolling up his sleeve. “You’ll be sorry.” 

They take their places on opposite sides of the table, elbows perched and readily rested on the wood underneath them. They link their hands together, each giving a few squeezes as they test their grip. 

“Ya ready?” the silver-haired jounin asks, his other hand now grabbing the table to steady himself. His body felt so light already that he can just tumble over onto the floor at any time. “Ready, set, go!”

Some superhuman strength unleashes inside of Gai at the mention of the word “go” and Kakashi finds his hand slammed straight through the wood. 

“What the fuck,” he curses, retracting his hand. 

“I win! Suck on that, Kakashi!” Gai jeers and blows a raspberry at the other jounin as he takes a swig of wine straight out of the bottle. 

At the sight of their broken coffee table, Kakashi sobers up a little. “You broke our coffee table!”

**5\. birthdays**

Kakashi remembered the first time he celebrated his birthday with Gai. And ever since that year, they always spent their birthdays together without fail. Except for this year. 

Honestly, he didn’t even remember that it was his birthday. 

“Why are you the one pouting? I’m the one having the birthday,” Kakashi says, his brows knitted together in confusion. 

“But it’s your  _ 30th _ birthday,” Gai argued, still sulking and pouting. At the mention of the number 30, Kakashi shivers. Was he really that old already?

Kakashi had been assigned a mission that day when apparently Gai had gone out of his way to talk to Tsunade to not deploy him out of the village. But emergency called and Kakashi was whisked out anyway, much to Gai’s dismay. 

“Gai,” Kakashi sighs, tired from his mission. He might as well as pretend like he’s not one second away from passing out. He wasn’t in the mood to be dealing with a sulky Gai. “So what did you have in mind for me?”

The other jounin pouts and looked away embarrassed. “I baked you a cake.” He mumbles.

Kakashi raises his brow. “What did you say?”

This time Gai speaks louder. “I baked you a cake.” 

“You baked me a  _ cake _ ?” Kakashi asks. There were a million questions that he wanted to ask, especially ‘how the fuck did you bake a cake? you suck at cooking’

The older grabs Kakashi’s hand and drags him into the kitchen with him. Kakashi fully prepared to find the kitchen in a war-torn state after hearing that Gai attempted to bake him a cake. 

But little did he know, on their meticulous marble kitchen counter lay a perfectly made cake, sculpted into Kakashi’s ever so favourite novel series. 

“Y-you,  _ how _ did you make this?” Kakashi scrunches his face even more, examining the cake from all angles possible. This isn’t a cinderblock covered in icing right? This is a genuine cake, right?

“Tenten, Hinata and Kurenai helped me,” Gai replies. “So, happy birthday?” he smiles at the silver-haired jounin.

“Happy birthday to me indeed,” says Kakashi, pulling Gai in by his waist and planting a kiss on the other’s lips. 


End file.
